Out of Her Head
by M.H. Torringjan
Summary: Well, I'd classify it as romance if I really could, but I doubt it'd work. An accident happens to one of the Scouts, changing her personality (for the duration of the fic). Michael really, *really* doesn't like the consequences. C&C is appreciated.


Out of Her Head  
A Sailor Moon Original Flavor fanfic  
By: M.H. Torringjan  
  
Okay, really quickly, before I start, I'd just like to say that I don't   
own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I'm just borrowing them for this little   
thing I like to call a fanfic. I'm not making anything off of this, so please   
don't sue me. I did, however, make the character of Michael Cross. He's mine,   
and if anyone could ever conceivably want to use him, you've got to ask me. So   
there.  
This fic's an idea that I came up with during conversation with my   
roommate. I had originally thought of the subject being Michael, but I changed   
it because I already pay too much attention to him. So you'll see pretty   
quickly who I changed it to. Also, I've been writing some pretty serious stuff   
recently, and I wanted to do something a little lighter paced than my last few   
fics.  
This fic takes place during the S series, after "Hearts Afire." It's   
rated R for suggestive lines and strong sexual innuendos.  
  
"Nice to see you, Sailor wimps!" Mimete greeted from the doorway of the   
radio-station. She stood beside the prone form of a man. "Look, this really   
doesn't concern you. John Tillner just wouldn't give me a simple date. I'm   
sure you can understand that!"  
"I can understand the attraction to him," Moon said. "However, you will   
be using his heart for evil purposes. Just because someone doesn't want to go   
out with you doesn't mean that you should hurt them! You have violated the laws   
of love, and for that, we'll punish you!" She posed for a moment alongside   
Sailors Jupiter and Mars.  
"Oh, for the love of puppies," Mimete said. She slammed down her   
briefcase and opened it. As the smoke cleared, a creature arose with an antenna   
on top of its head, two dials for eyes, a tuning dial down its front, and a coil   
of electrical cord at its side. "Take care of them and then get the heart,   
Transmitter!"  
"Open transmission!" the heart snatcher exclaimed. She ran at the Sailor   
Scouts, who jumped out of the way. In a flash, the snatcher had pulled the cord   
from her belt and had wrapped it around Jupiter. Jupiter fell flat to the   
ground and was dragged to the nearest lamp-post, where she was tied up tightly.  
"Hey, guys! Get me offa here!" Jupiter exclaimed. She tried struggling   
against the bonds that held her, to no avail. Her sword couldn't even cut the   
thick cord.  
"Sorry, Jupiter! Give us a minute or two!" Mars exclaimed. "Mars Sword   
Flame!" A blade of fire shot from Mars's sword towards the snatcher. The   
snatcher jumped into the air, dodging the shot and throwing a lasso around Mars,   
pinning her arms to her side. The droid dragged her to the same lamp-post as   
Jupiter and tied her to Jupiter's back.  
"So, hang out here much?" Jupiter asked sarcastically.  
Moon looked at the heart snatcher, a miffed look on her face. She took   
out her staff and began to power up her attack. "Moon Spiral Heart..." She was   
cut off as a lasso of cord wrapped around her arms, and she was tied to the post   
beside Mars and Jupiter.  
Sailor Moon watched the heart snatcher as it extracted the heart crystal   
from another victim. She, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars were bound by   
electrical cord to the lamp-post on the side of the street in front of the radio   
station.  
"No! Leave her alone!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as the heart snatcher   
swallowed the crystal.  
Just then, a voice behind her exclaimed, "Mercury Blizzard, Blast!!" A   
spray of ice and cold air came from nowhere and hit the snatcher in the back,   
freezing her in her tracks for a moment.  
"Sailor Mercury! Sailor Venus!" Moon exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I know, we're late!" Venus exclaimed as they jumped from the   
overhang of the entrance of the radio-station.  
"Come get us off of here!" Mars exclaimed.  
"I'll take care of the snatcher, while you get the others!" Venus   
exclaimed.  
"Right!" Mercury said, running to the others. By then, the heart snatcher   
had broken from the ice and saw that her captors were being freed. She lashed   
out with her cord quickly at Mercury, who had released the others. Her aim was   
off, and she struck Mercury in the head with the thick, heavy cord. Mercury was   
knocked to the ground a couple of feet back, unconscious. Before any of the   
other scouts could act, the creature was upon Mercury, rearing back to deliver a   
final blow with its antenna.  
"Uranus World Shaking!" called Sailor Uranus, who had just arrived with   
Neptune and Pluto.  
"Sailor Moon! Do your thing!" Jupiter called, rushing to help Mercury.  
"Moon Crisis Power!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, invoking the power of the   
Grail. A moment later, she was replaced by Super Sailor Moon, clad in silver   
armor with giant diamonds decorating the front. "Rainbow Moon Heartache!" The   
exclamation sent a wave of energy flowing towards the heart snatcher, knocking   
it to the ground and returning it to its original form, an AM/FM radio. The   
crystal pod fell from it and broke open, releasing its negative energy into open   
air. Tillner's heart floated a few inches above the ground.  
"Damn it!" Mimete exclaimed as she teleported away from the scene.  
"Mercury!" Jupiter exclaimed, rushing over with the others to their fallen   
friend. Venus rushed to replace the heart crystal in the radio-announcer.  
"Is she okay?" Mars asked.  
"She's got a big lump on the back of her head," Jupiter replied, "But   
she's still breathing, and her heart's still beating."  
"Well, that's a good start," Moon said. "I wish that she was awake. She   
knows the most about health!"  
"Amy! Wake up!" Venus called.  
"Hey, where'd Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto go to?" Moon asked, looking   
around for their mercurial allies.  
"Come on, Amy!" Mars exclaimed. Mercury didn't respond.  
"What should we do with her?" Moon asked. Just then, Mercury's eyes   
opened. She groaned in pain and sat up.  
"Amy! Are you okay?" Jupiter asked.  
"Other than a headache, I feel fine," Mercury said. "Why are you guys   
staring at me like that? It's like I haven't taken harder hits before."  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of us, but that looked like it would   
have put me out for longer than it did you," Mars said.  
"It's a good thing I got hit, then, isn't it?" Mercury said.  
"I guess so," Mars said nervously. Mercury stood up and reverted.  
"Great job, guys, now I've got to take care of a headache," Amy said.   
"I'll see you at school tomorrow." She walked away towards her apartment with   
her back turned to the others.  
"That was odd," was all that Venus could say as they stared at the   
retreating form of Amy.  
  
"Hey, Michael!" Serena said as she walked into the classroom the next   
morning. "What happened to you last night?"  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked.  
"There was a battle last night," Serena said. "We tried calling you, but   
we couldn't get ahold of you."  
"Oh, yeah," Michael said. "It was my mom's birthday, and I kind of had to   
be there."  
"I can understand that," Serena said. "My mom would make me, too. To   
heck with saving the world."  
"I couldn't get away from them unless there was a level five earth-quake   
five feet away from us," Michael said. "So, everything go all right?"  
"For the most part," Serena said. "We took care of the snatcher pretty   
easily, got the crystal back into its owner, and went home."  
"So, you didn't need me or anything?" Michael asked.  
"Well, it's always nice to have more people around, but we survived,"   
Serena said.  
"And isn't that all that matters?" Michael asked. Something was bothering   
him about the classroom, though. "Hey, where's Amy?"  
"I don't know," Serena said. "She's usually been here for a while by   
now."  
"Well, she'll probably be here soon. For now, though, we should get to   
our seats," Michael said. "I need to read up on that Japanese lesson before we   
get started today." The two went to their seats, Michael's in the back of the   
room and Serena's near the middle. Michael sat down and started leafing through   
his Japanese book. That was his weakest subject, so he'd need all the studying   
he could get. As he read over the review of the lesson for the day, a shadow   
fell over his desk. He looked up and saw Amy staring at him kind of oddly.   
"Oh, hi, Amy! We were wondering where you were."  
"Well, you don't have to wonder anymore," Amy said, moving around to his   
back. "I'm right here, where I'll always be." She pushed herself closer to him   
and brought her face down close to his ear. He could feel her breathing on his   
ear.  
"Hey!" he exclaimed, moving away from Amy's breath. "What was that for?!"  
"Just trying to be close to you, Mike," Amy replied, moving "close" to him   
again. This time, she put her arms around his neck and held him tightly to her   
chest.  
"Right, well, I could get used to it," he said, grinning slightly. Then,   
the thought of Lita crossed his mind. "Whoah, hold it! This isn't exactly a   
good idea!"  
"Why not? Mrs. Haruna's not in here," Amy said. She twisted around to   
the side of his desk and started moving to take a seat on his lap. Michael   
quickly pushed his chair back to get out of his desk.  
"It's not Mrs. H that I'm worried about," Michael said. Serena had   
noticed the disturbance, as had most of the class. It wasn't that he didn't   
*want* Amy's flirting, it's just that he probably shouldn't accept it.  
"Well, what do the others matter? Let's get cozy," Amy said, sitting in   
his seat and motioning for him to sit in her lap.  
"I'd rather not 'get cozy' in the middle of class," Michael replied.  
"Well, we don't have to do it here," Amy said. "We can do it anywhere!   
Your room, my room, my bathroom, the video arcade..."  
"This may be a bit of a pointless observation, but that last one didn't   
really fit in with the rest of them," Michael said.  
"Sure it did!" Amy replied. "I know this nice little place right behind   
the pinball machines-"  
"Okay, that was not what I wanted to hear," Michael interrupted.  
"Well, how about, 'Michael, I want to have hot, steamy sex with you right   
here and now'? I could easily say that." Amy asked. Michael gaped for a moment   
before recovering his composure. This was going to be tough.  
"No, something more along the line of, 'Hi, Michael! What a nice day it   
is! Ready for class?' To which I would respond, 'no, let me get to work.'"  
"Same difference, right?" Amy said.  
"Not quite," Michael said. "I've got to say, this is a bit odd coming   
from you."  
"Oh, no it isn't. You just don't get out much," Amy said.  
"I get out a bit more than that," Michael said.  
"Well, you should get out with me!" Amy said. "On second thought, you   
should stay in with me. Every night. All night."  
"Amy..." Michael groaned.  
"Come on, Michael! You know you want to! I've got an ass you could snap   
a pool cue over!" Amy chided.  
"Amy..."  
"Come on! Pool cue!"  
"Amy!" That voice wasn't Michael. It was Mrs. Haruna.  
"Whoops! Sorry, Mrs. H!" Amy said, walking to take her seat and swaying   
to draw Michael's attention as she went. He couldn't help but sigh as she   
walked away. He was tired. It would be an interesting lunch.  
  
Michael rushed from the class to the lunch spot, trying to avoid Amy while   
still catching the others. Nevertheless, as he stopped and turned around, she   
was close behind him. Her eyes locked with his, and she rushed him, pinning him   
to the tree.  
"Well, hello, handsome!" Amy said, putting her arms around Michael's   
waist. "So, there's a bunch of bushes here. Getting any ideas?"  
"Not particularly," Michael said nervously.  
"Let me clue you in. We could go in the bushes for a bit of time alone!"   
Amy said.  
"What's this sudden attraction to being alone with me that you've had   
today?" Michael asked.  
"Well, we could have someone else along if you don't want us to be alone,"   
Amy replied.  
"No, that's all right," Michael said.  
"Oh, so you'll do it alone?" Amy asked.  
"Now, I didn't say that!" Michael exclaimed. Lita and Serena walked up   
behind them, Lita loudly clearing her throat. Michael sighed. That wasn't what   
he needed.  
"Interrupting anything?" Lita asked.  
"No, Amy just tripped, and-" Michael began.  
"Actually, yes, you were!" Amy said. "Michael and I were just about to go   
behind the bushes for some time together! He was feeling a bit nervous, so if   
you two want to join us..."  
"No!" Michael exclaimed. "Lita! Help! Amy! Sex! Help!"  
"Look, Michael, I must have gotten something wrong, but-"  
"No!" Michael exclaimed again. He struggled from Amy's grasp and ran to   
Lita. He grabbed her arm and ran away, dragging her with him. Lita struggled   
against Michael's grip, slowing him down. Amy was close behind, and she caught   
up quickly. Michael tried to move so that Lita was between them, but she   
stepped out of the way, letting Amy grab hold of him again. "Lita, she's acting   
weird! Make her stop!"  
"Amy, what's going on?" Lita asked.  
"I just told you!" Amy said.  
"Please let go, Amy!" Michael pleaded.  
"You're really acting oddly today, Amy," Serena said.  
"No, I'm not. You just don't know how I really act!" Amy replied.  
"I think I do!" Serena said. "I've known you for two and a half years   
now, and you've never been like this before!"   
Amy loosened her grip momentarily, and Michael took the opportunity to   
break free and take off at a high pace across the grounds, hiding at the first   
opportunity he got, behind the dumpsters around the back of the school. He was   
able to bear the smell, but for only a short amount of time. He waited until he   
hoped Amy would get tired of the smell and give up for the time being.  
His heart beat in his chest as he tried stifling his breathing as he   
waited for the sex-crazed Amy to saunter away slowly, repelled by the masking   
odor of year-old garbage. Well, maybe not that old, but something like that.   
As he looked out from his hiding spot, he heard Amy's steps get closer. He   
closed his eyes and started praying to the most appropriate deity for the   
situation, when Amy turned the corner and found him.  
"Now, this is an interesting place for me to find you!" Amy exclaimed.   
"So, this is where you want us to have the magic moment! I didn't know that you   
were into that, but I'm game!"  
"No, Amy, let go! I don't usually hit girls, but..." Michael paused. No,   
he wouldn't hit her, no matter what. "Right..."  
"Oh, so you're one of *those* guys!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. "That's   
something I didn't expect! I'm one of those chicks, too!"  
"I'm not one of those guys!" Michael exclaimed.  
"Well then, what type of guy are you?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know! I've never thought of it!" Michael exclaimed. "Certainly   
not with you!"  
"Well, I've always thought about it!" Amy said. "I like-"  
"No, that's all right!" Michael interjected.  
"Oh, you want to guess! Well, experiment with it! Take as much time as   
you want!" Amy suggested.  
"No, not it! Lita!" Michael suggested numbly. It was taking all of his   
will-power to not give in to Amy, but if he ever wanted a chance with Lita, he'd   
have to fight himself and, in this case, Amy.  
"What about Lita? She's not here," Amy said. "I am." Amy pulled Michael   
close and tried bringing his lips to hers, but he was able to pull himself away   
quickly. He took a moment to compose himself before speaking to her. He hoped   
that he'd be able to compose more than mono-syllabic words this time. He hoped   
that he could make complete sentences.  
"I'm not in love you, Lita me not you," he said in the calmest voice he   
could conjure.  
"Oh, that's silly," Amy said, running a finger along his jaw-line.   
Michael pulled away from her touch and started working his way around her to get   
to where he could try escaping again.  
"Look, Amy, I just don't think that this is the right time or place,"   
Michael said.  
"All right, then, how about over there in about ten seconds?" Amy asked.  
"I'm thinking not," Michael said. "I'm thinking more along the lines of-"   
he said, turning tail and running as quickly as he could back around the   
building, running into Lita.  
"Hey!" Lita exclaimed as the two fell backwards to the ground.  
"Lita, please help!" Michael exclaimed.  
"Michael, what's going on with you and Amy?" Lita asked.  
"I swear, nothing on my end! She's trying to get me alone with her, and I   
really don't want any of it!" Michael replied. The sound of Amy calling   
Michael's name drifted around the corner, accompanied by the sound of running   
feet. "No time! Run with!" Michael exclaimed, returning to his feet. He made   
a break for the nearest grove of bushes. He was able to take cover before Amy   
came around the corner, and he heard the exchange between the still sitting Lita   
and Amy.  
"Did you see where Mikey went?" Amy asked.  
"He ran that way," Lita replied. He hoped to dearest goodness that she   
wasn't pointing where he had gone.  
"Thank you, Lita! Maybe a little later, I can show you my appreciation,"   
Amy said seductively. Michael gaped at the words that had just left Amy's   
mouth. He had never heard anything like that in real life before, and he   
doubted that he ever would again. He wasn't sure whether to cherish the moment   
or completely erase it from his memory.  
"Michael! She's gone!" Lita called from the other side of the bushes.   
Michael poked his head out just to be sure. Serena and Lita were the only ones   
there.  
"Oh, good," he said.  
"Now, would you mind explaining what in the heck was going on there?   
Starting with why Amy was hanging all over you?" Lita asked, a stern look on her   
face.  
"I really don't know!" Michael exclaimed defensively. "Really! She just   
started doing it this morning!"  
"Yeah, Lita, I can back him up on this one, Lita," Serena said.  
"Now that you mention it, she was acting really strangely last night after   
the battle," Lita said.  
"So, what are you saying?" Serena asked.  
"I think that the hit on the head she got may have done something to her,"   
Lita replied.  
"Oh, like that'd ever happen in real life! That's just some corny plot   
device that bad TV shows use for a cheap laugh!" Michael exclaimed.  
"Well, that's all I've got," Lita said. "Maybe we should take her to the   
doctor. I don't think that we can do anything for her."  
"Let's see what Luna has to say about it," Michael replied. "If we take   
her to a doctor, people might start asking questions."  
"And we can make something up like we usually do," Lita said.  
"But I hate lying to people about this sort of thing," Serena said.  
"I don't like it, either," Lita said. "But sometimes, stuff like this has   
to be done."  
"Look, can we at least get Luna's opinion on it first?" Michael asked.  
"I guess so," Lita said. "She should probably at least know what's going   
on."  
"As long as we get Amy back to normal soon," Michael said. "I think she   
runs faster than I do."  
"Oh, Michael! There you are!" Amy called, walking around the side of the   
building. Michael froze in terror at the sight, a nervous look on his face. "I   
wonder how he got around here, eh, Lita?" she said, looking at Lita   
suspiciously.  
"I have no idea..." Lita mused, half to herself.  
"So, Michael, waiting for me?" Amy asked.  
"Not really," Michael said. Behind them, the bell went off to send them   
back to class. "Waiting for that," Michael said.  
"Oh, poo," Amy said. "We don't need to go back, you know. Both of us   
know this stuff five times over!"  
"Your point being? I've fallen behind in my reading," Michael said.  
"And I've fallen about two years behind in my love-life!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Well, I'd love to help you, but I've got more important things to worry   
about right now," Michael said. He, Lita, and Serena headed inside, followed by   
a slightly taken-aback Amy.  
  
The end of the school day alarmed Michael. He was going to have to deal   
with Amy again. "You get her to my house, and we'll take it from there. We'll   
go ahead and get the others together and see if any of them have any idea what   
to do," Serena had said to him before class. A sneaking suspicion kept perking   
up in his mind that they just didn't want to take the heat of Amy in this state.   
He didn't know if he could bear her for the walk to Serena's house, especially   
since he had been instructed to take the long way around. He walked quickly   
outside to get a few extra moments of freedom before being plunged once again   
into the pool of estrogen that flowed unabated from Amy. He stared at the   
skyline, hoping that he'd see something that would lend him strength.  
"Well, hello there, lover!" Amy said from behind him. He gave a quick   
start and turned to face her. "You waited for me!"  
"Yeah! I want to take you somewhere!" Michael said, trying to hide his   
nervousness.  
"Oh, where are we going?" Amy asked. "To the Erotic Dreams store on   
Fifteenth Street?"  
"Nope, somewhere better!" Michael replied quickly.  
"Wow! A bed store?!" Amy asked.  
"No! We're going to Serena's place," he said.  
"Why are we going there?" Amy asked grumpily.  
"I need to see Luna about something," Michael replied.  
"Well, I guess that's all right," Amy said. "At least I know you like the   
p-"  
"Hey! No!" Michael exclaimed. The pair continued along, Michael fending   
off Amy as best he could. If Amy noticed that they were going the wrong way,   
she didn't mind. As he walked, he thought to himself, you know, it's this sort   
of thing that keeps me from getting out very much. He kept walking, since one   
single stop would mean that he would be would be a stationary target, easier to   
hit on. Soon, they stood at the door of Serena's house, Michael knocking on the   
door.  
"Now, please, Amy, be nice around Mrs. Tsukino," Michael said. "I don't   
want you or me getting in trouble."  
"I'll behave for you now if you'll be naughty for me later!" Amy exclaimed   
happily, as though she was suggesting an even trade for Michael.  
"Yeah, whatever," Michael replied unenthusiastically. A few moments   
later, the door opened, and Mrs. Tsukino stood at the door, cheery as usual.  
"Well, hello, Michael! You, too, Amy! How are you?" she asked.  
"We're fine, thank you, Mrs. Tsukino! Is Serena here?" Michael asked.  
"Why, yes! Everyone is here," Mrs. Tsukino replied. "They're up in   
Serena's room right now. Head right on up!"  
"Thanks, ma'am!" Michael exclaimed as the two hurried up the stairs to   
Serena's room. He opened the door, let Amy in and closed it quietly behind   
them. The other girls sat in various places around the room, the two cats   
laying on the bed beside Serena, who was reading a manga, like Raye. Mina and   
Lita were playing a quick game of mancala. Everyone looked up as the pair   
entered.  
"Oh, I see, Michael! You were bringing me here so that everyone could   
share in the fun!" Amy exclaimed.  
"See? She's been like this all day long," Serena said.  
"I see," Luna said. She thought for a moment. The only thing she could   
think of was the hit on the head, and she had no idea of how to deal with it   
herself. But she decided to have some fun with them before sending them off.   
"I was hoping this would never happen again," she began.  
"Again?!" the others gasped.  
"Yes, but back in the Silver Millennium, there was a terrible sickness   
that struck the planet of Mercury. It only affected the mind, clouding the   
thoughts of all that it touched. The Queen Serenity herself fought back at it   
with Silver Crystal power, trying to save her followers and destroy the sickness   
at the same time. By the end of the battle, the external source of the sickness   
was destroyed, but remnants of it remained in the minds of her followers,   
manifesting itself in the form of a strong perversion. It seems that this   
sickness has resurfaced in the mind of Amy, causing us to face the danger once   
more."  
"Danger?" Michael said quizzically.  
"Yes, danger!" Luna exclaimed. "Thousands of men were taken to their beds   
by this evilness-ness-ness-ness!"  
"Nice echo," Artemis complimented.  
"Thanks," Luna replied.  
"Is that really true?" Serena asked, amazed.  
"No, not really," Luna replied, causing the others to gape in shock. "But   
it did sound very important, didn't it?"  
"Luna, this is no laughing matter!" Michael exclaimed.  
"No, I suppose not," Luna said. "But I think that you should take her to   
a doctor. I really don't know what we can do with her, and the doctor can   
probably deal with this better than us."  
"Well, I should hope so," Michael said. "After all, that's what they're   
getting paid big bucks for."  
"Really, I'm fine," Amy said.  
"Well, you might think that, but we just want to have them take a look at   
you and see if anything is wrong that you don't know about," Mina said.  
"And I'm not feeling very good, either," Michael said quickly. He knew   
one sure way to get her there. If he went, she would go.  
"You're feeling sick?" Amy asked, looking worried. "There's only one   
thing to do! Nurse Amy to the rescue! Let me get my outfit on while you strip   
for an examination!"  
"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll leave it to a licensed   
practitioner," Michael said.  
"No, it's not the same to me," Amy said. "It's no fun for me that way."   
Just then, a knock came on the door. Serena opened it and let Rini in.  
"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" Rini asked.  
"Nothing important, twerp," Serena said.  
"I bet you're doing Scout business!" Rini asked. "Why can't I come in?!   
I'm a Scout, too! That's why I'm here!"  
"It isn't Scout business, Rini, now leave!" Serena exclaimed. "You're   
just not old enough to hear this!"  
"I'm a lot older than you think!" Rini exclaimed.  
"Yes, we've gone over this already," Serena said. "Heck, I'm not even old   
enough for what's going on here."  
"Not judging by the way you talk to Darien," Rini muttered.  
"Hey! Don't talk about that!" Serena exclaimed, blushing brightly.   
Michael guffawed at the suggestion by Rini.  
"Ah, don't worry, Rena, it's not like we didn't expect it or anything,"   
Michael said. He was the only one in the room who didn't blush at his own   
statement. He had always retained his American views of such topics...  
"Yes, well," Luna began. "You girls get her to the doctor quickly.   
There's no way of telling what she'll do if we're attacked again."  
  
"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with her,   
besides the bump on the head," the doctor said after checking Amy. They had   
presented the "situation" to Amy's mother, who had been able to pull a couple of   
strings at the hospital to get her checked. "How did you say she got it again?"  
"She was hit by some bike-riders yesterday, and we didn't think anything   
about it until today, when she started acting strangely," Michael said. He had   
less of a problem than the others with lying to strangers, so he was doing the   
talking. He had been the one to take care of Amy's mother, too. That had been   
a bit more difficult for him, but it had needed to be done. Amy was clinging to   
his arm, leaving him tugging away like a fish on a hook. "So, why is she acting   
so strangely?"  
"In layman's terms, something was knocked loose in her head," the doctor   
replied rather bluntly.  
"Okay, then, is there any way to get it knocked back into place?" Michael   
asked.  
"Actually, not really, unless you want to give her drugs," the doctor   
said.  
"Well, we're not exactly in the monetary position right now to do that,"   
Michael replied. Neither he nor the girls ever had spare money, especially not   
enough to buy medications. "Besides, I'd hate to have to resort to medications   
for something like this."  
"Well, then, the only thing that you can do is wait until the body takes   
care of it on its own," the doctor replied. "This particular injury is much   
like any other injury, her body just needs time to heal itself."  
"How much time?" Michael asked nervously.  
"Well, by the looks of this, not very long. I suppose it's not half as   
bad as it could have been, but frankly, I'm surprised that something like that   
could have done so much damage."  
"Trust me, they were going pretty fast," Michael said.  
"Well, all right, then. If you could bring her back in about one week,   
we'll check her out again and make sure that everything's going all right," the   
doctor said. "And tell Mrs. Anderson hi for me, would ya'?"  
"Sure! Thanks a lot, Doctor Li!" Michael said, dragging Amy along with   
him. He found the others waiting outside of the lab for them.  
"So, what's the word?" Lita asked.  
"The doctor says that she'll get better on her own pretty soon," Michael   
replied. "He didn't say anything specific, though." A short silence fell over   
the collected Scouts.  
"So, what should we do for now?" Mina asked.  
"I think we should keep Michael company," Lita said. The others looked at   
her. "Well, he may need some help dealing with someone," she said, gesturing   
towards Amy, who was still too rapt in Michael to notice that she was being   
talked about.  
"I guess she's right," Mina said. "She'd be too much for any of us to   
take care of alone."  
"Hey there, meatball-head!" called a voice from behind them. The group   
turned to see Amara and Michelle standing in the doorway, carrying flowers. Amy   
abruptly released Michael and rushed to reach for Amara's arm.  
"Well, hello, handsome! You brought me flowers?" Amy asked.  
"Uh, we didn't know that you were here," Amara said, nervously eyeing   
Michelle.  
"We've got a sick friend from school who we're visiting," Michelle   
replied, shooting Amy an evil glance.  
"Well, I'm sick," Amy said. "And I hope that I'm a friend. I was   
wondering if you'd take care of me for tonight."  
"Amy!" Michael exclaimed, rushing to remove her from Amara's arm. He   
didn't really put much force behind it, though. This was one of the few times   
that he was glad to see Amara. He was starting to get used to the jealousy that   
he still felt whenever they came across the girl, but in this case, she might be   
useful.  
"Yes?" Amy asked, effecting innocence.  
"Sorry about that," Serena said, rushing to Michael's assistance. Amy   
continued to hold fast on Amara's arm as the other two pulled as hard as they   
could. "She hasn't been feeling well since the battle last night."  
"Well, after a hit like that, I guess I can understand," Amara replied.   
"But does she have to hang off of me like that?"  
"She's been doing it to me all day long. You start getting used to it   
after a while," Michael said. Behind them, Lita "humphed."  
"Thanks for the reassurance," Amara said.  
"Any time," Michael said. Mina approached and grabbed Amy around the   
waist, trying to pull her off of Amara along with the other two.  
"Ouch," Amara commented as Amy held tight against the pulling of her   
friends.  
"Okay, never mind," Michael said. "I'm all for leaving her."  
"No, Michael, we should keep an eye on her to keep her out of trouble,"   
Raye said.  
"Oh, if you insist," Michael said.  
"Well, could you please remove her from my arm?" Amara asked politely.  
"I'll try," Michael said. "Amy, we're leaving. I need to stop off by   
your house, if you want to come with me."  
"What are you going to do there?" Amy asked in a sultry voice.  
"I dunno," Michael replied coolly, grinning. "Depends on who all's   
there." Lita's eyes opened wide in surprise.  
"Well, I'll see what I can arrange," Amy said, releasing Amara and   
returning to Michael's arm.  
"Thanks, Michael," Amara said.  
"Yeah, whatever," Michael replied to Amara. He'd rather have just left   
Amy hanging on her.  
"Well, anyway, we should be going," Serena said quickly, pushing the two   
of them towards the door. The others followed soon thereafter, keeping a   
distance.  
"Those girls worry me sometimes," Amara said.  
"What about Michael?" Michelle asked.  
"He seems like a pretty nice guy," Amara said.  
"He always seems tense to me," Michelle said.  
"I think it has something to do with Lita," Amara said.  
"Well, I think it's cute the way she fawns over you," Michelle said. "But   
Amy was kind of unnerving today."  
"I'm just glad she's okay after taking a hit like that," Amara said.  
"Yeah," Michelle said as they walked down the hallway towards their   
friend's room.  
  
Michael, Lita, and Amy soon stood outside of Amy's apartment. Serena,   
Mina, and Raye had arranged to meet Michael and Amy at the arcade later on, so   
that Michael could tell Ms. Anderson about the checkup. She had stayed behind   
to get some sleep before her late night at work. Luckily, she was awake when   
they went inside.  
"So, how did it go?" she asked as the three of them walked through the   
door.  
"Well, Doctor Li says hi," Michael said. "And he says that it's probably   
nothing to really worry about. He says that her body will eventually fix   
itself, and he wants to see her again next week for a re-examination."  
"Well, that's good to know," Ms. Anderson said. "So, while you're here,   
would you like something to drink?"  
"That would be nice, thanks," Michael said.  
After Ms. Anderson had gone to get the drinks for them, Amy said, "If you   
two will excuse me, I'm going to get changed into something a little bit more   
comfortable. Anyone want to join me, Michael?"  
"No, thank you," Michael replied. "I'm waiting for a drink."  
"I'll leave a crack in the door if you want a quick peep! Or a long peep,   
even!" Amy said, walking towards her room.  
"Michael, is anything going on with you and Amy?" Lita asked.  
"What?" Michael exclaimed.  
"Do you have any feelings for Amy?" she clarified.  
"No, what makes you think that?" Michael asked.  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself a bit too much," she replied.  
"I swear to you, you're the only one that I've got feelings for," Michael   
said.  
"Then why do you go along with her like earlier?!" Lita asked.  
"I figured that it was the only way to get her to cooperate with us,"   
Michael replied. Lita was silent for a few moments. "Look, I swear to you, I   
only think of Amy as a friend. Right now, she's a hurt friend. I can't think   
of her as more than a friend in this state, because that would be taking   
advantage of her. I can't do that. I think of you as more than a friend, and   
that seems to me to be a pretty fair trade right off hand. I feel nothing for   
her more than friendship." Amy re-emerged from her room, wearing a leather low-  
cut halter-top with no sides, extremely short leather shorts, fish-nets, and   
stiletto high-heel boots. Michael had no idea how she was remaining in the top;   
it was almost defying the laws of physics! He felt something ooze down the   
front of his face; he had a nose-bleed.  
"Nothing more than friendship, eh?" Lita asked, frowning in his general   
direction. Amy walked over to Michael and sat down on his lap before he could   
react. He had barely breathed since she had entered the room.  
"Help," he squeaked, almost inaudibly, at Lita.  
"Why don't you help yourself?" Amy asked, sprawling backwards across the   
couch.  
"Help," he squeaked again, a little bit louder.  
"You don't seem to be in any sort of trouble here," Lita said. "In fact,   
why don't I just leave you two to yourselves?"  
"Help," he squeaked once more, hoping to receive the aid that he desired.  
"That would be a good idea, since we're going to spend some time alone   
together now," Amy said.  
"No..." Michael whined. Just then, Ms. Anderson returned with the drinks.   
Her eyes opened wide at the sight that met her.  
"Now, really, you two! I don't mind you doing it, just not in front of me   
or your friends," Ms. Anderson said.  
"No... Help..." Michael whined. Lita stood up and abruptly turned to   
leave.  
"If you three will excuse me, I've got somewhere else to be," she said,   
walking to the door.  
"Lita, wait!" Michael exclaimed, pushing Amy to the floor and standing up   
to follow Lita. He caught up to her half-way down the stair-well.  
"Oh, Michael, what are you doing? I thought you were with Amy," Lita said   
sadly. He red eyes showed that she was trying to hold back tears.  
"What? That's silly! I just told you that I can't love her because she's   
injured!" Michael said.  
"Actions, Michael," Lita replied.  
"They don't say a thing!" Michael exclaimed.  
"The nose-bleed. You didn't do a thing to stop her," Lita said.  
"That's because I didn't want to do anything to hurt her," Michael said.   
"Did you ever wonder why I rarely touch my friends? I'm afraid."  
"Afraid?" Lita asked.  
"Afraid of harming them," Michael replied. "I've hurt so many that are   
close to me. I can never tell how strongly I come on, and sometimes, I am too   
strong for them. I don't know their limits, so I leave them in pain. Once I   
realized this, I started to draw into myself. I would stop people from getting   
close to me, so that they wouldn't be hurt. When Amy gets close, I won't touch   
her so that I don't hurt her. I still don't know how I was able to push her off   
so that I could catch up to you. I just hope it didn't hurt her."  
"Michael..." Lita sighed, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.  
"As for the nose-bleed, that's a completely involuntary response. I   
couldn't stop that if I wanted to, which I did," Michael said. "I'm really   
sorry that it turned out the way it did, but believe me, I want it over with as   
badly as you do. Can you forgive me?"  
"There's nothing to forgive," Lita said. "I'm really not sure why I   
reacted the way that I did. I know it's not your fault. It's just that I lost   
my first boyfriend to another girl. I guess I was projecting that onto you.   
It's me who should be forgiven."  
"How about we call it even?" Michael said, smiling.  
"All right," Lita said, wiping the tears from her face. She moved to   
Michael and wrapped her arms around him. Michael followed suit and held her   
until his arms began to tire.  
"Okay, so, now that that's over with, how about we get Amy and head back   
to the arcade? I'm sure that the others are starting to wonder what's happened   
to us," Michael said, releasing Lita.  
"Good idea! I had completely forgotten about them!" Lita said, starting   
to run back up the stairs. When they arrived, Amy was sitting on the couch,   
still dressed as scantily as was humanly possible. Her mother had left the room   
to get ready for work.  
"Oh, dearest! You're back!" Amy said.  
"Please don't call me that," Michael replied.  
"Well, what should I call you? Sweetie? Darling? Love muffin? Hot   
monkey man?" Amy asked.  
"How about Michael?" Michael said. "Look, Amy, I've got to tell you. I   
am really not interested in you. I may at one time have been, but I'm not now.   
Now, I am in love with Lita. I'm very content to be your friend. Really,   
you're one of my favorite people around, but don't think that that means that   
I'm in love with you, let alone want to have sex with you."  
Amy stood silent for a moment, contemplating this new revelation.   
Finally, she said, "Oh, isn't that cute! Trying to protect your image in front   
of Lita!"  
Michael put his hand to his forehead. It felt like he was going to have a   
headache very soon. This had to be the hit to the head talking for her. "No, I   
mean it. I'm really not in love with you."  
"Oh, it's just so cuuuuute!" Amy said in a coddling tone. She moved to   
bring her hand up to Michael's chin. Michael quickly moved his head to avoid   
her touch.  
"Please, Amy, don't do that. We've got to get back to the arcade to meet   
the others," Michael said.  
"Oh, all right," Amy grumped. "Later, I guess."  
"And could you at least change into something more covering?" Michael   
asked.  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
"Because we don't want you arrested for prostitution," Michael replied.  
"Oh, I'll be all right," Amy insisted, walking towards the door.  
"Lita, what time is it?" Michael asked tiredly.  
"It's six in the afternoon," Lita replied.  
"Only six..." Michael sighed. "Can I please go home? I need a nap."  
"Well, if you want," Lita said.  
"Nah, I'll be okay. Just kidding," Michael said. "Let's catch up to her   
before she starts latching onto another guy."  
  
Serena, Mina, and Raye stood in the Tiara Arcade at the Snack bar,   
munching on some fries. Jennifer stood close by, chatting whenever she wasn't   
serving someone else.  
"She *what?!*" Jennifer exclaimed when the girls told her about Amy.  
"Yeah, and we can barely get her off of Michael," Raye said.  
"Why?" Jennifer asked.  
"We had a bit of an accident last night," Mina said. "She took a pretty   
hard hit, and now she's kinda'... Oh, what's the word... Naughty."  
The others stared for a moment, incredulous, at Mina.  
"What? She is..." Mina said.  
"Anyway," Raye broke in, "Lita's taking it pretty hard."  
"Yeah, she's seemed really stressed all day long," Serena said. "I meant   
to ask her about it when I could get her alone, but I haven't had a chance yet."  
"Maybe I should talk to her," Jennifer said. "I think she thinks of me as   
a friend. Maybe she trusts me that much."  
"I think that Serena might be a better person for the job, Mom," Raye   
said. "She's known Lita for a lot longer than you."  
"I guess so," Jennifer said.  
"Hopefully, we won't have to deal with it for much longer," Mina said.   
She told Jennifer about the trip to the doctor. "I hope she gets well soon,   
too. Michael really doesn't seem to like it."  
"I don't know about Michael," Raye said. "I can't sense anything about   
him today. All I get is a cold feeling, almost a void."  
"He used to tell me about Rigel's technique to keep cool under pressure,"   
Mina said. "He never explained why Rigel taught it to him. All he would say   
was that something bad happened to him. What he does is to suppress his   
emotions and use his reflexes to respond."  
"That doesn't sound all that good," Serena said. "It sounds more like a   
robot!"  
"That's what I thought. Michael said that he doesn't use it very often   
anymore," Mina replied. "He said that you taught him better than that."  
"That seems to be better than *some* people think of me," Serena said,   
glaring at Raye.  
"What? I'll admit, you cry less. You're still a klutz, forgetful, a bad   
cook, I could go on," Raye said.  
"No, that'll do, thanks," Jennifer said. Her attention was drawn by   
another customer, and she went to take care of it. As the girls finished off   
their fries, Darien walked up to the bar.  
"Hey, girls! How're you doing?" he asked.  
"Oh, Darien! Glad you could come," Serena said.  
"You asked him to come?!" Raye exclaimed. "What were you thinking?!"  
"Well, I thought that Michael could use another guy around, what with Amy   
hanging all over him," Serena said in defense of herself.  
"Excuse me? What did you drag me out here for, Serena?" Darien asked.  
"You mean, you didn't even tell him about Amy?!" Raye exclaimed.  
"Hold it, what about Amy?" Darien asked. Raye broke the ensuing silence   
from Serena to explain the situation. "So, Amy's giving Michael some grief?   
All right, I'd be glad to help him out! She can't be that bad."  
"Right!" Serena exclaimed nervously. Raye frowned at her behind her back.   
"They should be getting here soon, I think. They were supposed to already be   
here."  
"Great! That means more time to play video games while we wait!" Mina   
exclaimed, rushing to the racing game. Serena was close behind at the second   
player spot. Darien sat down and Jennifer gave him a drink for while he waited.  
About twenty minutes later, Michael, Lita and Amy walked in. Darien and   
the others tried their best to maintain their composures at Amy's outfit.   
Serena looked at Darien, who had a similar nosebleed to Michael. Michael spoke   
up before Serena could react.  
"See? Told you," he exclaimed to Lita, who giggled at Darien. Darien   
quickly cleaned off his face and looked back, still gaping slightly.  
"You didn't tell me-" Darien stuttered at Raye.  
"Well, she wasn't dressed like that last time we saw her," Raye whispered   
back.  
"What're you doing here, anyway?" Michael asked Darien.  
"Serena called me and asked me to drop by to 'help' you with Amy," Darien   
whispered back to him. Michael slapped his forehead and looked at Serena.  
"Why did you do that?" Michael asked, trying to remain calm. Darien   
wasn't exactly the right source for aid against the estrogen-driven madwoman   
that Amy was at the moment.  
"I... thought..." Serena began.  
"You just wanted to see him, Serena," Michael corrected. "Raye, I've had   
less practice than you have. Care to take it?"  
"No, I've already had my turn," Raye said. Amy had already grabbed onto   
Darien's arm with her iron grip.  
"So, handsome, how about you and me sneak into the back room for a while?   
I know someone who works here!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, so do I," Darien replied. "And I doubt that they'd like me   
sneaking off into their storage room with a scantily-clad girl for long periods   
of time."  
"Would it be better if I was unclad for long periods of time?" Amy asked,   
reaching for the snap on her halter-top. Michael rushed to grab her hands.  
"Not a good idea," Michael said.  
"Jealous?" Amy asked coyly.  
"Not exactly," Michael replied. He stopped in his tracks as a thought   
struck him. Turning quickly to Jennifer, he asked, "Jennifer, please tell me   
that Andrew's not working today."  
"Actually, he is," Jennifer said, and as if on cue, he descended the   
stairs from the second floor.  
"Oh, bloody hell," he swore in English. But it was too late, as Amy had   
already made a bull rush for the staircase, dragging Darien with him. This was   
one of the times that Michael was glad that Andrew knew their secret identities.   
He could easily explain this to Andrew, and no problems would come from it! He   
followed them quickly, trying not to knock over anyone of the other game   
players.  
"Well, hello there, too!" Amy exclaimed to Andrew, who had luckily avoided   
the curse of the bloody nose. Unfortunately, he hadn't avoided the curse of the   
slack jaw. "I should come here more often! I find more hot guys than in a Mel   
Gibson film!"  
"Ummm, Amy?" Andrew said.  
"Trust me, good explanation," Darien said.  
"I'd like to hear it," Andrew said.  
"Talk, talk, talk! NOOKIE!" Amy exclaimed, pulling the two men closer to   
her.  
"I don't think they're into ménage," Michael said quickly, trying to think   
of a way to get out of the situation quickly.  
"Oh, then three on one?" Amy asked.  
"No," Michael replied.  
"You three while I watch?" Amy suggested.  
"Not likely," Michael replied again.  
"How about just you and Darien while I watch?" Amy asked.  
"No."  
"You and Andrew?"  
"Nope."  
"You and Lita?" she asked desperately. Her grip on Darien and Andrew   
slipped, allowing them to slip away for Darien to explain the situation.  
Michael paused momentarily in thought before replying, "Nah."  
"Then what about you and Darien?"  
"You asked that one already!" Michael exclaimed.  
"It's worth asking twice," Amy replied smoothly. Michael sighed   
exhaustedly. He turned around and heavily slumped back to the girls, resting   
his head on Lita's shoulder.  
"What did I do..." he asked rhetorically.  
"Couldn't tell you," Lita replied.  
"We've got to do something about this quickly, or I *will* have to go into   
hiding," Michael emphasized. "Do we have a Scout Relocation Program? I've   
heard that Canada's nice this time of year."  
"We can take care of this," Lita replied soothingly. Amy walked back to   
join them, carrying something long and wooden.  
"Look, really! I can show you! Pool cue! Ass!" she exclaimed. Michael   
clenched his fist and started walking away. Before anyone could chase after   
him, their communicators went off. Serena turned hers on to the picture of Rini   
on the other end.  
"Guys, there's a Heart Snatcher at the candy store on Jones Boulevard! I   
need you guys right now!" Rini exclaimed into the communicator.  
"We'll be right over!" Serena exclaimed, gesturing to the others. "Let's   
go!" The Scouts ran as quickly as they could towards Rini's position. All   
Michael could think of was, "This Heart Snatcher could turn Amy back to normal!"   
His suffering was almost over! He might have to hold her down a bit, but he   
would have this taken care of by the end of the day! And his dirty tactics   
would certainly be called for, especially considering the circumstances.  
They ran down the street, not wasting time with mass transit. Michael got   
ahead of them in his excitement. He couldn't wait for the battle! He'd be   
free! Freedom! The end of the temptation! He truly could not say that he'd   
miss this Amy. He missed the Amy that he loved, the meek, reserved, cute Amy.   
He desperately checked the road signs to see how close they were to Jones.   
There wasn't very much farther until they reached the battle and his freedom!   
He wouldn't have anything else to worry about with Lita, and he could go back to   
not worrying about his morality!  
"Michael! Wait up!" Serena called from about twenty yards behind him.   
Michael had lost track of how fast he was running. He slowed down to let the   
girls catch up.  
"Sorry, guys," he said when the rest of them caught up to him. "I just   
want to get there before some creepy monster hurts Rini."  
"Right," Serena agreed. Michael's urge to rush ahead died down as they   
drew closer to the site of the disturbance. They turned down an alleyway in   
time to hear Sailor Pluto scream her attack, "Pluto Deadly Scream!" When they   
emerged from the alleyway, all that was left of the monster was a large candy   
cane, a broken crystal pod and a heart crystal. Sailors Chibi-Moon, Pluto,   
Uranus, and Neptune stood across the street, looking very smug with themselves.  
"Dammit!" Michael exclaimed. His hopes crashed rapidly to the bottom of   
his stomach. His head fell as the others looked at him questioningly.   
"Couldn't you have waited a few minutes for that?"  
"What do you mean?" Neptune asked.  
"Waited to dust the monster for about ten, twenty minutes while we got   
here! Wouldn't have been that much trouble!" His heart sunk with every word   
that he heard and said. There was no way to escape from the torture that is a   
seductress. Fate truly did hate him.  
"Well, excuse us for not wanting to be killed!" Chibi-Moon exclaimed to   
him.  
"You wouldn't have been killed! It was a frickin' candy cane! How tough   
an enemy could that be?!" Michael exclaimed at them. "What did it do? Suck on   
its hand for about five hours to sharpen it up and stab you?!"  
"Well, actually," Chibi-Moon began. Michael wasn't in the mood.  
"Excuse me," he said as he turned with a "humph" and walked away towards   
his house, hitting himself in the forehead as he walked.  
"Michael!" Lita called.  
"I need to be alone for a while," Michael replied. He'd go home and get   
some sleep. Maybe by the end of the week, this'd all be done with. He could go   
back to living normally. Wouldn't have to worry about not having sex or how to   
stop Amy from making him have sex. Now, *there's* something that he never   
thought he'd have to worry about.  
He reached his apartment and walked in to the smells of cooking.  
"Hi, mom!" he greeted as he took off his shoes. "How's it going?"  
"Not badly," she said. "So, where have you been since school finished?"  
"The girls and I had to go with Amy to see the doctor," he replied.  
"Oh, is she all right?" she asked.  
"Yeah, she's fine. Just not feeling very well," Michael replied. "So,   
is dad home?"  
"I sent him out to get some groceries. We're running kind of low on some   
of the stuff for dinner tonight. He should be getting back soon," she asked.  
"Cool. How long until dinner?"  
"Well, the cooking'll be done pretty soon, and the stuff your father's   
bringing doesn't need to be cooked. We're just waiting for him."  
"All right then," Michael replied. "I'll be in my room doing some   
homework until then."  
"Ah, the wonders of the education system," Michael's mother said. His   
parents well understood his quarrel with the difficulties of his classes. He   
had had similar complaints at his old home, and they had hoped that he would   
feel more challenged here. Unfortunately, his resourcefulness had proven to yet   
again get the best of him. He didn't seem to realize that he was the one who   
was making it so easy, not the system.  
Michael walked into his room and sat down at his computer. He'd type out   
that little report thingy that he had to do for history and relax for the rest   
of the night. Sleep was exactly what he needed after Amy's constant flirting.   
Sleep alone. He worked for the next hour, interrupted only by dinner. At about   
nine at night, someone knocked on his door. He went to answer it and opened the   
door to the sight of Amy, who stood in the same attire as earlier. He winced as   
she greeted him.  
"The way you were acting after the battle earlier, I thought that you   
could use some cheering up!" Amy greeted. She was carrying a bag. Michael   
really doubted that he wanted to know what was in it.  
"No, really, I'm okay," Michael replied. He really didn't want his   
parents to see Amy. They had just gotten used to him and Lita, and they   
wouldn't react very well to Amy's claims if she got started talking. And her   
attire wouldn't sit very well with them, at that.  
"I thought that you'd say that. But are you going to send me home after I   
came all this way to see you?" Amy asked. Well, it would be rude. Then again,   
after the rest of the day, would it be misplaced rudeness? Probably not.   
Before he could react, though, she pushed her way past him inside. He turned   
around to try to get her to leave and was met by the sight of his mother, who   
had a stern look on her face.  
"Michael? Can I speak to you?" she asked. Michael followed her into the   
kitchen solemnly.  
"Mom, don't take this the wrong way," Michael said.  
"All right, explain. I doubt that Lita would like hearing about this,"   
she said.  
"Remember when I said that Amy was all right about the doctor's visit?   
Well, that wasn't exactly true. She's physically okay, but not mentally." He   
went on to explain one more time the results of the check-up and Amy's actions   
throughout the day. "So there's nothing we can really do about it until she   
gets better on her own. Trust me, I have no intentions of cheating on Lita."  
"Well, I guess that'll do for now. How did it happen?" Michael's mom   
asked. He really didn't want to lie to his mom. Time to tip-toe the line.  
"She was hit on the head the other night," he said simply.  
"By what?" she asked.  
"I couldn't say. I wasn't there. The other girls told me about it, but   
that's all they would tell me."  
"Well, I hope for both your sakes that she gets better soon," she replied.  
"You're telling me," Michael said nervously. He was glad he had been able   
to handle that. Unfortunately, he still had Amy herself to deal with. He   
walked back into the living room to find it empty. He heard a sound from his   
room that he really didn't want to hear; the bed creaked. He nervously walked   
into his room and looked around. He couldn't see Amy. At least, not until he   
turned around. She had sneaked behind the door to close it when he went in.   
She was on him in an instant, excitedly throwing him to his bed.  
"What took you so long?! Did your mother want to give you some advice   
before this magical moment?" Amy asked.  
"No magical moment!" Michael stuttered.  
"Oh, enough of that!" Amy exclaimed, straddling him on the bed. "Now,   
let us kiss with tongues!!" She plunged her head down towards his frozen stare   
to deliver the coup de grace for Michael's resistance. It was never delivered,   
though, as her head stopped mere centimeters away from Michael's, her expression   
changing abruptly from one of lust to one of discomfort. She backed off,   
rubbing her temples. Michael stared in amazement as she winced in pain.  
"Amy, are you okay?" Michael asked. She didn't respond, her expression   
changing as though she were about to scream in agony. All at once, just as it   
had started, Amy removed her hands from her temples and opened her eyes,   
bewilderment showing on her face.  
"Michael? What's going on?" Amy asked, looking at her surroundings.  
"Amy? You're all right?!" Michael asked happily.  
"Yeah, I think so," Amy replied. As proof, she noticed her position and   
blushed, moving quickly off of Michael's midsection. Michael joyously jumped up   
from the bed and hugged Amy closely.  
"Oh, gods, I'm so glad you're back to normal!" he exclaimed.  
"Normal? Michael, why am I wearing this stuff?" Amy asked, blushing   
deeper at her own outfit.  
"You were trying to seduce me," Michael replied. If it was possible, Amy   
blushed deeper.  
"I'm so sorry, Michael!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Oh, don't worry about it," Michael said, smiling warmly. "Just try not   
to let it happen again." Amy didn't laugh like he had meant for her to. "Hey,   
it's all right, Amy. Don't take yourself so seriously. No harm was done if I   
say so."  
"I guess so," Amy said, hanging her head and still blushing deeply. She   
tried covering herself as well as she could with her arms.  
"Here, Amy, you can borrow some of my clothes until you can get home and   
get some of your own," Michael said. He left the room and let her have her way   
with his wardrobe. He hoped that she could find some things that she didn't   
mind wearing too much; stuff that wasn't too obviously a guy's clothing. He   
walked back into the kitchen, where his mom was still cleaning up from dinner.   
"Hey, mom, just so you know, Amy's back to normal."  
"Oh, that's good!" Mrs. Cross said.  
"I'm letting her borrow some of my clothes to cover herself," Michael   
said. Mrs. Cross's head perked up from what she was doing and she wheeled on   
him with a dangerous look on her face. "To put over what she had when she came   
here!" Michael explained. "I don't want her walking home like that if I can   
help it." Mrs. Cross's expression softened slightly, as though she was   
considering the situation. She silently turned and returned to her cleaning.  
Michael went back to his room and knocked on the door. "Is it safe to   
come back in?" he asked.  
"Yes," Amy replied through the door. Michael walked in, and Amy was   
wearing some clothes that were obviously larger than her size; a green button-  
down shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sandals that were too large for her.  
"Looking good," Michael complimented. She was sitting on the bed with her   
knees drawn to her chest. Her cheeks had faded back to a halfway normal shade   
by then, but she still seemed overly-tense. "Something wrong?" Michael asked.  
"I must have done some pretty bad stuff to you," Amy said.  
"Like I said, Amy, don't worry about it," Michael said. "Everyone's okay   
with it, since they all understood the situation. Although you did kind of   
surprise me, I could cope. Trust me, we'll be laughing about this in a few   
weeks."  
"Michael, thank you," Amy said softly.  
"Why're you thanking me? It's not like I did anything other than resist   
the flirting of a good-looking girl in scant clothing," Michael said. Amy   
blushed again. He'd have to get the hang of this "comforting" thing someday.  
"You stopped me from doing something that I wouldn't have wanted to do   
otherwise," Amy said. "Was it only you that I was looking at?"  
"That's not important," Michael said.  
"I want to apologize to them," Amy said.  
"They already know that you weren't at all yourself," Michael said. He   
sat down beside her on the bed, and she scooted away a bit.  
"They do?" she asked, looking at Michael.  
"Yeah," Michael replied. "We all understand completely, and wee aren't   
holding against you because we understand. Just try not to dwell on it, and   
it'll work a lot better. Trust me."  
"All right, I'll try," Amy said.  
"That's a good start. The next step is for you to go home and get some   
sleep. By tomorrow, you should be feeling fine," Michael said. He took her to   
the door to say goodbye, and before he could close it, Amy turned around and   
gave him a hug. "Hey now, let's not start this again," Michael joked, laughing.  
"It's just that you're such a good friend," Amy said. "Thank you again."   
She walked down the balcony to the stairwell, blushing the whole way.  
Michael returned to his room to get ready for bed. As he dressed for the   
night, he noticed the small bag that Amy had brought with her, and thought that   
it would be interesting to check the contents. His eyes widened at the sight   
that greeted him. He doubted that Amy would be wanting what was in the bag, so   
he'd just put it away for later use.  
  
The next morning, when his mother looked in the refrigerator for something   
to make for breakfast, she discovered something that hadn't been there at dinner   
the night before. "Michael, where did this can of whipped cream come from?"  
  
The End  
  
Well, that ends this story from the Moon Files. I thought it would be   
pretty interesting to have a Sailor Scout act naughty. Who knows, I may even do   
something more with this in the future. For now, however, I've got other   
things to do, like write other fanfics and MSTings. Hope you enjoyed this   
little trip into the wonderful world of whimsy that is Sailor Moon! ;-) E-  
mails can be sent to: jmh6187@uncwil.edu.  
Good reading to you!  
M.H. Torringjan  
  
Pool cues...  
  
Serena- Polish Sausage, Screw like rabbits  
  
Mina- Nurse Mina  
  
Lita- edible stuff  
  
Raye- Hot wax and insence.   
  
Michael- slapped every page 


End file.
